


Kinktober Day 16 - Fucking Machine

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Fucking Machines, Male Solo, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Alucard decides to investigate that locked room.Fucking machine |Feederism | Intercrural sex
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 16 - Fucking Machine

Alucard lies on his bed, staring at the stone ceiling above him. It’s been a few days since he went his separate way from Trevor and Sypha and he’s bored. He had found some scraps of fabric somewhere in the castle the day before, and the idea of making some dolls was starting to sound good.

He threw his legs over the edge and stood up. He decided he was going to explore the locked room he had found beside his parent’s old bedroom. He made his way there, opting to walk instead of teleport, just to fill the time. 

He had decided to forgo exploring the room previously because he had so many things to explore and fix, but he had finished and was bored, and he was curious. His father wasn’t really the type to keep things from him or his mother, so he figured it was to keep the war council out.

Coming up to the door in question he decided he might as well waste energy to teleport inside. Once he’s inside he looks around. The room is pretty much empty, except for a fuzzy rug and some weird contraption in the center.

Alucard walks up to the machinery and examines it. He finds a button and presses it, causing a metallic rod to piston in and out. He retracts his hand and scratches his face. He can’t figure out what the machine would be used for. He presses the button to turn it off and examines the rod.

Looking at it again causes his face to redden slightly. The rod has an ending made of an unfamiliar material shaped like a dick. It is extremely detailed, almost too much. Alucard almost leaves to lock the room and never return but...he doesn’t.

In the back of his mind, he realizes that this wasn’t for his father, but he doesn’t put too much thought into it. He decides that he may as well cure his boredom. He drops his pants and spends a few minutes positioning himself and reaches back to press the button.

The machine begins pistoning in and out of him. He hisses from pain, mentally scolding himself for not preparing himself but he pushes through the pain until it mostly disappears, being replaced by pleasure. 

He moans unabashedly. Nobody was here to hear him, so he might as well enjoy himself. His cock fills quickly, rising up and leaving a wet patch on his shirt, causing the shirt to go see-through. He reaches down to wrap his hand around his cock and begins to jerk himself off.

The machine hits his prostate, coercing a loud moan out of him. He can feel his orgasm approaching quickly so he speeds his hand up. He cums, panting as his cum paints his hand and a bit of the rug. He shakily feels behind him to turn the button off as he quickly settles into overstimulation. 

He stands on shaky feet and gets dressed, pulling his shirt off to clean up. Every step he takes sends a throb through him from not preparing, but he ignores it. He leaves the room and cocks his head in thought. He takes a tapestry he found while exploring and hangs it over the door, covering it from sight. 

He thinks he’ll be here often.


End file.
